


White Bread

by sheldrake



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-12
Updated: 2002-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheldrake/pseuds/sheldrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White bread, mostly air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Bread

White bread, mostly air. Dominic eats standing up, elbows on the counter. Crumbs drop into his magazine. Elijah watches him eat; first a bite from the left corner of the sandwich, then one from the right.

"You know that's borderline obsessive-compulsive?" Elijah's voice registers bright and clear in the still kitchen.

Dominic looks up, considers with his mouth full for three or four seconds, swallows, and smiles, the corners of his lips hooking upward on little wires. Sunlight puddles the floor and silvers the hair on his arms. He eats two more sandwiches and half a Twix. Elijah watches.


End file.
